<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Holidays by Nekoblack12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798860">Christmas Holidays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoblack12/pseuds/Nekoblack12'>Nekoblack12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biphobia, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Comfort/Angst, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Draco Malfoy in Lingerie, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Ginny Weasley, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron is kinda occ for plot, Someone help this kids, Top Harry Potter, i mean maybe it is, like super light angts, not a Christmas fanfic, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoblack12/pseuds/Nekoblack12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley Christmas in the Burrow was something Harry had venerated since he was a child, everytime the invitation was extended to him his heart would always go warm with love. It represented everything Harry thought he could never have when he was younger; gifts, a warm meal and most importantly a group of people who genuinely love him and accept him.<br/>He never thought that there would be a day where he dreaded when the invitation would be extended to him</p><p>or </p><p>Harry took the decision of protecting his lover and their future children from all the possible dangers, even if that means going into hiding and ignoring his adopted family, and if hes honest with himself hes not angry about it,</p><p>THIS IS NOT A CHRISTMAN FANFIC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dreaded Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I dont own anything, Im merely a vessel for depression and tears powered by the sheer force of my anxiety</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the living room of the Granger-Weasley apartment where the monthly Golden Trio reunion took place. As always the tea was warm and the biscuits were crunchy, and with the Holidays around the corner there's a question that was suspended in the limits of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>The Weasley Christmas in the Burrow was something Harry had venerated since he was a child, everytime the invitation was extended to him his heart would always go warm with love. It represented everything Harry thought he could never have when he was younger; gifts, a warm meal and most importantly a group of people who genuinely love him and accept him.</p><p> </p><p>He never thought that there would be a day where he dreaded when the invitation would be extended to him. And if he was being truthful with himself, it wasn’t the invitation that Harry feared, it was the inevitable conversation after the invitation that made the man lose all his appetite.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry! Moms asking what are you going to bring for Christmas dinner so we don’t have two pies like last time”Ron laughed  between biscuits</p><p> </p><p>Harry cringed at the over the hand comment and started accumulating courage “Yeah, about Christmas…”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Christmas, Harry” softly said Hermione, who as perceptive as always noticed the apprehensiveness in his friends face</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could utter a word Ron started chattering “About that Harry did you know that Ginny going to bring his new girlfriend”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah” Harry said awkwardly dreading the tirade that his friend would start from his comment </p><p> </p><p>Ron oblivious to the tension in the room continued “I told you, you needed to ask Ginny when she broke up with the Tom guy. Really, you need to put your moves on her it's now or never”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep breath and started “Ron, I told you a million times that I already have a partner” seeing how his friend made the gesture to interrupt him, Harry hurried “And the reason you have never met them it's because everytime I talked about them you tried to pushed me and your sister together when we both had told you we’re not interested” </p><p> </p><p>As always Ron made no sign to understand a word that come out of his friend mouth “Harry really I already told you, Ginny is not jealous so the fake girlfriend plan wont work, right Herm?”without waiting for his girlfriend input, the redhead started to talk again “So I have a plan, Ginny is not gay so probably she just convince her friend to fake-date her to make you jealous so you only need to...”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could utter any other offensive word , Harry stood up almost knocking the tea table and tensely went to the kitchen ignoring Ron's call.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was worried, she noticed Harry's tension the moment she went through the door and only saw it increase as the conversation went in the Holidays direction. Finally it seems that her boyfriend had broken the last restrain The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice had. She put a hand in Ron's arm to stop him from following their friend. “Maybe he just wants something else to drink, I’ll go help him. You can go through your plan again”</p><p> </p><p>The woman felt bad for having to lie to the love of her life, but his brashness was edging Harry and with his friend anger management issues that could only go one way.</p><p> </p><p>As she thought his friend was washing his face and drying it with a towel that he held in such a grip that his knuckles were bone white. “Harry? Are you okay?” Hermione asked cringing at the absurdness of the question.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was done, Rons comment had erased any doubt of his decision that he had when he entered their apartment “I'm not going to the Burrow for Christmas” and before he could be interrupted he continued “I'm not lying about my partner. I have never had any kind of romantic interest in Ginny and I'm done with Ron ignoring my decisions thinking he knows me better than myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, I never thought you lied but you have never brought her to any kind of reunion so I thought that it wasn’t really serious” The woman bashfully admitted. She knew that Harry had never shown any kind of interest in Ginny, romantic it is, but Ron strongly believed that  they were made for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Its because it not a she.” Harry let out evading his friend's eyes. “I never specified his pronouns. You have seen how Ron is when Ginny or Fred bring someone of the same sex, for him theres only gay or straight. I-I'm bi and I have been dating this guy for almost 2 years” Harry felt how a weight was lifted from his chest, his secret had been killing him especially since he had found out the special news with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>A hug brought the dark haired man out of his thoughts. “I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that you could tell me about this. But Harry you can bring him to the Burrow I don't think…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry interrupted her with a sad look. “It is more complicated than him being a boy Herm. He was…well in the wrong side of the war. And to be honest we never though a relationship will be possible between us, so we agree to keep it quiet for some time but…” he let the sentence float </p><p> </p><p>“With the recent events, if he appears in the spotlight he will be in more danger than ever, right?” Hermione quietly said</p><p> </p><p>It had appeared in the first page of every newspaper or magazine.Ex-Death Eaters were being hunted, with a count of almost a dozen of deaths an extremist group announced their objective was to erase any kind of Voldemort residue in the world. Some people called the angels of vengeance, Harry called them terrorist, the photo of the victims, a family of purebloods who had an only 10 year old girl appeared in his nightmares and filled him with fear</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not going to Burrow and before you ask. He is not pushing me, he's actually against my decision. He knows how important you all are to me, but I don’t think I could enjoy or even tolerate the Holiday knowing that he may be in danger and Rons comments don’t help” Harry replied bitterly, thinking  of the huge fight that blew up when he told his boyfriend his decision of passing the Holidays with him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we’ll see you in the New Years?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry cringed at the question and Hermione knew that the news hadn’t ended. “Actually, We have decided to go into hiding until it is safe. I don’t know when will see each other so I really wanted to go without regrets or secrets between us,”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione throws herself to Harry hugging his friend with tears in her eyes. She had never passed more than a few months without hearing from him, but she knew what go-into-hiding implied. “Harry! B-But they’ll notice you missing, they’ll assume you're kidnapped or worse!” Hermione's mind already went to a million ways Harry's plan could go wrong and her heart ached for his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and kissed Hermione’s forehead “I know well I didn’t but my partner did, he has a knack for public relations, we have a plan. After we go into hiding we will send a statement to the most important media so that no one can twist the facts. We will make some false clues about our destiny of flight so that they can't trace us“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Harry '' Still in Harry's arms Hermione state “Hes good for you, isn’t he?” and the answer was in the expression full of love that Harry’s face sported.</p><p> </p><p>“He's everything that I'm not and still we are exactly the same. I never thought I could love someone so much Hermione, most days I think I will explode from all the feelings I have for him”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, but the presence of her boyfriend in the living room brought her back to reality “Will you tell Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry's expression told her what she already knew. It didn’t matter how much she loved him, she wasn't blind. She knew Ron had a strong point of view about most things, he only heard what he wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night went almost smoothly. Harry and Hermione ignored Ron's monologues about his plans for the most part but Hermione intervened more than once when the redhead comments got out of line.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the night Harry was at their doorstep saying his goodbyes when he took out two boxes out of his bottomless bag, probably courtesy of his boyfriend Hermione though. Ron was confused about getting his Christmas gift early but he didn’t really fight it when Harry said they could open it tomorrow as soon they got to the Burrow.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione spent the night silently crying for his friend, until she noticed a letter reduced in her coat. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry probably slip it in when he said goodbye” she though</p><p> </p><p>The letter wasn't really a letter, it was two pictures, tears slipped through her eyes and a smile filled her face when she pulled the pictures closed to the light to see them.</p><p> </p><p>The first one showed her two men dancing and playing in the snow until they stopped for a kiss. She recognized her friend and she also recognized the other men</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy, she thought, Oh Harry you never go the easy way huh?”</p><p> </p><p>At the edge it said with a perfect calligraphy “Happy One Year Anniversary my love”</p><p> </p><p>The second one shocked her so much that she almost dropped the picture. It was an echography, there were three bulges that were circled by a bright red marker signaling something that made her heart flutter. She turn around the picture only to find some writing</p><p> </p><p>“Because The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-My-Life-Difficult couldn’t even knock someone up the normal way”</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense I didn’t even knew male could get pregnant”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter  stop ruining the photos! I don’t want to explain to our childrens why their pictures are so worn out”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you and I love our children so much that we will have million of copies around the house”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. But really keep at least one of them clean”</p><p> </p><p>Oh Harry you really are finally happy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The sins of the flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A (unnecesarily deep) look in how Draco and Harry started their relationship. Two years after the war, in Hogwarts, Harry is the DADA professor and Draco is Slughorn's aprentice and future Slytherin head and Potion's professor. After a wild night, they are not sure fi being collagues will be enough for either of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Half of this is filth okey like the only plot is in the start and the end the rest is pure filth<br/>My first smut and its very (probably excesively) long in other news I wrote it listening to reggaeton and making pauses to dance (i want to go dancing with my friends)<br/>English is not my first language so give a break if I fucked up<br/>This was supossed to be a one shot fuck how did this happened</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in the Muggle World</p><p>Harry had woken up with the comforting warmth in his chest and a weight against his hand. He slowly opened his eyes to see that beautiful blond hair and started softly caressing Draco’s belly smiling at the thought that soon their babies would start kicking.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been sleeping with Draco for almost 3 years and has been officially dating him for almost 2 years. They had met in Hogwarts when Harry, only two years out of Hogwarts, had come back for teaching as the new DADA professor and Draco was doing a small internship for Slughhorn to take over as the new Potions professor and Head of Slytherin. Their relationship was harsh at first even after their heart-to-heart after the trials they were far from being friend or even acquaintance</p><p> </p><p>Things went south some days before the Christmas Holidays in Howards. In the Professors party someone had brought some extra bottles of wine and without knowing how, Harry ended up shoving Draco into his room and fucking him  against the wall with clothes still on and only holding him from his thighs and ass.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them knew what overcame them. Both of them never had any kind of sexual relationship before. Between the war and his fame the only romantic experience Harry had were that tears taste kiss he shared with Cho and an even more awkward kiss he had when Ginny practically attacked him at the end of the battle of Hogwarts, luckily the redhead got the message when he didn’t move to respond to the kiss. After that any kind of outing with someone from the opposite sex or even the same sex, depending how desperate the reporter was, made the media harassed him to the point of exhaustion, that scared him enough of dating or even going out with friends.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy for his part had some kissing experience from his years in Hogwarts but after the war he didn’t have the courage to even talk to anyone outside of family or work. It also didn’t help that his mother was pushing him to a possible arranged marriage with some witch.</p><p> </p><p>The morning after was memorable, in a way, Harry had almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed a body next to him in his bed. Malfoy woke up at the sound of Harry's body hitting the ground and his face paled in horror when he felt an almost dry liquid at his backside.</p><p> </p><p>The releasition of the events of the night before washed over them. Malfoy was the first to react and with all the dignity he could amount he fixed his clothes and walked out of the room like a soul being dragged by the ripper.</p><p> </p><p>Both men were thankful for the Christmas Holiday as it would the would have to face or interact with each other for at least another 3 weeks, but the memory of that night couldn't be forgotten or ignored</p><p> </p><p>The blond man who was confined to his family Manor, tried to bury the memory under all his work while the brunette, surrounded but his family, tried to use the knowledge of others life to forget his own.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn't matter lonely or accompanied, the two of them went to sleep with the other in mind and a ghost touch solidified their dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them had experienced the sins of the flesh before, but now that they had.</p><p> </p><p>They weren't ready to let each other go without another taste.</p><p> </p><p>And when the Holiday finished both Harry and Draco knew what they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>It still took some days, one and the other realized a complicated dance around each other.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had too much self preservation to take a leap of faith and proposed the other man out of the blue. So he waited for the other to succumb; leaving soft touches when they passed each other, throwing lust-filled glances in the teachers lounge and even in the occasional night they were the last ones at light of the fire giving featherly kisses in the lips before disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>Harry found himself before the door of the other man more than once, only catching himself seconds before knocking the door. There was nothing more that he wanted to enter the room where that ethereal blond beauty was, but for the, possibly, first time in his life, he second guessed his instincts.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette had passed the entire of the Holiday repeating the memory in his mind, knowing that he would give anything to have a taste of that pale skin and hear those breathless moans again. And his first impulse when he saw those grey eyes again was to repeat their performance and push the other man against the wall before ravish him.</p><p> </p><p>However, memories of bad-taste jokes and pranks repeated in his mind. There was nothing that could assure Harry that this wasn't an elaborate prank carefully orchestrated by the blond. That thought was the safe line the brunette used every time he caught Draco’s hungry stare, suggestive touches  or lately his vainilla-taste kisses.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a week after the start of term when Draco’s patience found its end, he was no gryffindor he didn't have the bravery that required to make an indecent proposal in public but he was ambitious and cunning and so he planned his next move where Harry Potter would have to make his mind about them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was confused, during the day Draco had been giving him the cold-shoulder, there had been plenty opportunities for the blond to try to seduce Harry. They had even passed a complete hour alone in the lounge where Harry anxiously glanced in his direction waiting for the blond to take a seat next to him and softly move his hand to his tight like he had done several times before. </p><p> </p><p>When Draco made the move to pick his things up, Harry couldn't help himself and went to help him in order to get close to him. He hasn't passed a day without having Draco in his space since the term started,this day Harry had felt serious symptoms of withdrawal of the blond .</p><p> </p><p>But that just got him a hollow ‘thanks’ in return while the other man started to make his way out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could check himself, Harry pushed Draco against the door and started kissing him like he had been wanting to do since he saw him since they came back from the Holidays. </p><p> </p><p>When Harry catched himself and broke the kiss, Draco was too debauched to say anything more than a needy whine that ran through Harry’s whole spine.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds where the blond regained his composure, Draco simply narrowed his eyes looking at Harry like he could see right through his actions while grabbing his belongings and calmly going out through the door not before throwing a look that made Harry’s body react the only way it had been reacting since that fateful night.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had to take a few moments to collect himself before running to hide in his room where he could deal with his body’s reaction to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>The sight that welcomed him to his room made him forget his breath.</p><p> </p><p>There he was, Draco Malfoy the ethereal beauty that chased him in his dream but this… this was more than Harry could ever dare to dream</p><p> </p><p>His pale skin, impossible smooth, was shining against the soft light of the candles. Elegantly laid on his side in Harry’s bed, with his long platinum hair thrown on one side of his face showing only half of that mischievous smirk that Harry had learned to love. </p><p> </p><p>Harry had to take a step back when he saw the clothes Draco was wearing...or lack of them. </p><p> </p><p>Wearing a sheer black dressing gown that was very loosely tied and did next to nothing to cover his taunting white skin that almost seemed to be begging to be marked.</p><p> </p><p>The blond didn't seem to be faced by Harry's shock, and with an effortless grace stood up and started to make his way to him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was hypnotized, Draco’s motion made the already loose knot unbind and let the brunette lay his gaze in the blonde undergarments</p><p> </p><p>A deep red, lace, delicate and transparent. </p><p> </p><p>Bralette and knickers.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was experiencing what could only be described as a divine experience and, if it wasn't for a pair of grey eyes that watch with vivid attention all his movements, he would have dropped to his knees to worship the ethereal creature in front of him</p><p> </p><p>“You-You look beautiful” he whispered</p><p> </p><p>“Eloquent, as always, Potter'' Draco countered, but a soft pink made its way to his face. Harry couldn't help himself when he lifted his hand and caressed the porcelain-like skin.</p><p> </p><p>Grey eyes lose their dangerous glint and turn into something vulnerable and raw when the blond leans into the contact and deposits a soft kiss in the palm of the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“I want this, Harry,” he whispered against the strong hand while he guided the other hand under his gown and left it against the lace in his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you, too” the man answers before he starts depositing open mouthed kisses against the pale neck slowly making his way until finally reaching his mouth to deposit a kiss full of want. </p><p> </p><p>Draco closes his eyes in pleasure, lost in the kisses and wandering hands. </p><p> </p><p>He had taken a huge risk presenting in this way to Harry, but the way the rough hands travel his skin like its made of porcelain and the soft lips not leaving a space without kiss or mark, assure him that Harry is only one Draco could have given himself in this way.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s mind had always been a mess, but here and now. In this room in Hogwarts with this beautiful man in his arms, the only thought that crossed his mind is that he must be the luckiest man alive. Looking at Draco’s face, lost in pleasure made him wonder if this is his reward for everything the world threw in his way.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, noticing the way the brunette stopped his distributions, narrows his eyes before grabbing his robes, spinning and pushing him. The other man can only fall into his bed, thinking the blond was done with him, but his mouth dries at the look the blond is giving him.</p><p> </p><p>That hungry lust-filled gaze is back and Harry shivers when it gives him a once-over stopping in the tent that has formed in his pants. Before he can make any movement to try and hide his obvious arousal, the blond lets out a soft moan and lets his dark gown slowly fall off his body leaving him only his lace bralette and knickers that did nothing to hide his own arousal.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to let me be the only one without clothes, Potter?”  he said lickings his lips while running his hand against the red lace teasingly while maintaining a firm eye-contact.</p><p> </p><p>Harry vanished his robes, with a flick of his hand, leaving in his underwear, not wanting to lose one second of the performance in front of him. His efforts were very well-paid when Draco shivered and pressed his thighs together upon the show of wandless magic.</p><p> </p><p>Who knew the show of effortless power could be so hot.</p><p> </p><p>Regaining his composure Draco makes his way to bed before starting to crawl, giving Harry a magnificent view of his arse, so plump and pale that it was begging to be marked and slapped until it was red as the panties covering it.</p><p> </p><p>Draco continues to move forward, all the way until he's straddling Harry’s lap, giving a coy look before starting depositing small kisses in the brunette’s neck and travelling his delicate hands to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groans at the weight of Draco’s hips against his own and takes a couple of breaths when he feels Dracos hips slowly rock against his groin.</p><p> </p><p>His rough hands immediately go to Draco’s thighs and start caressing slowly making its way to the soft arse clad in red lace squeezing it and fondling it like he had always wanted to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure of this?” Harry asks his lips against Draco’s pulse softly biting his neck.</p><p> </p><p>The delicate pale hand that was caressing his back went to his shoulder and shove him until Harry is laid out in the bed and Draco is towering above him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know exactly what I'm doing, Harry '' the blond says before starting kissing his chest going down to his abdomen until he is mouthing his cock drawing a guttural moan from Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckles “Excited, Potter?” he asks slowly tracing with his bony fingers the band of the other man boxers. </p><p> </p><p>A hand goes to his blond hair gripping it and pulling him until they are kissing again. Harry runs his tongue along Draco’s, drawing a long moan that almost draws a smirk out of him. Draco’s mind was going blurry, overwhelmed from the intensity of the kiss, so much he did not register when the other man pulled away and shoved the blond head until he was facing his groin again.</p><p> </p><p>Dracos was salivating at the sight that met him, he realized that while kissing Harry had lowered his underwear. The view of Harry’s cock leaking a dribble of precome and still steadily growing made Draco let out a small whimper before he realized that Harry’s hand was pushing him until his face was buried in his pubic hair and could feel the member hard against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed at the glare that Draco sent his way. “Finally you can put that mouth to a good use, Malfoy”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of feeling offended the man took the comment as a challenge and took him into his mouth, engulfing the entire length as far as his throat allowed it, smirking mentally at the profanities of the other man. </p><p> </p><p>Draco turns his head then, slowly releasing Harry’s cock, swirling his tongue licking the slit and tasting the slightly bitter saltiness of the leaking pre-cum before taking it out of his mouth comtelty with a pop. And then change his focus to his partner's balls, taking the sack into his mouth, moving his tongue and sucking them until he felt Harry’s tight trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin, Harry start seeing stars when he feels Draco’s tongue slowly licking the underside of his cock, as if he was licking his favorite candy, taking his time and enjoying every lick. Harry continues his steady breath to stop himself from finishing this prematurely, he starts reciting the list of charms when Draco takes his length into his mouth again slowly going all the way down until his nose is deep into the patch of black curls. </p><p> </p><p>As Draco start to fuck his own throat with Harry’s cock, the brunette watches how Draco lowers one hand to rub his own aching prick over the red lace knickers. Harry is unable to hold back the moans at the sight of Draco Malfoy touching himself while choking himself on Harry’s cock. The feeling of Draco’s throat tightening and the vibration of his mouth when he moans are almost too much for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>But he will be dead if he lets this night end just like that. Harry needed to fuck Draco with all his might to ensure that this wounldt the last night the blond would be under him.</p><p> </p><p>The only thoughts going in Draco’s mind was how large Harry’s cock, how he could feel it in the far back of his throat and how good was the feeling of lace against his own prick. He was so drunk in the smell of musk and the taste of precum in his lips that he didn't even register what happened next.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Harry manhandled Draco until he was in his stomach, his face buried in the pillows but his arse high while Harry, in his knees, positioned himself until he was certain that Draco could feel his arousal between his bottom cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Harry just savors the picture that Draco paints for him, arse high up and in his knees presenting himself in red lingerie, half face buried in a pillow while giving Harry an embarrassed glare that goes straight to his groin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry starts rocking his hips rubbing his groin against the fabric in Draco’s arse, ignoring the shadow of Draco’s hole begging to be fucked under the red lace. Draco was relentless, pale hands were fisting the sheets from the frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, get on with it” he begged, his voice hoarse from the constant moans and whines. “We don't have the whole night”</p><p> </p><p>The only response he got was the loud slap against his bottom cheek that drew another moan from him, before feeling a pair of lips slowly kissing the burning area.</p><p> </p><p>“Thats where youre wrong, Draco” he whispered against the red zone peppering chaste kisses, “We have all the time we want. We can do this all night” he said against the red fabric depositing a wet kiss right against Draco's opening, “Every night”.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of rough hands start to wander under the fabric making Draco salivate with anticipation, the hand traces his aching hole and Draco feels himself almost melt. His body can't wait to be filled with Harry and when he feels his underwear being pushed aside and a hot breath against his entrance. He arches his back all he can to try and chase the feeling, but all he gets in return is another smack in his arse</p><p> </p><p>“Now Draco, patience is a virtue.” Harry says in a reproaching tone while fondling the arse in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don't put your cock in me, Potter. I swear...”, another slap interrupts him and another moans escapes him.</p><p> </p><p>“Language, Draco. That will come later, now I have to prepared you” he says, depositing wet kisses in Draco’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>A whine escapes from the pale lips “I-I’m already ah- I’m already prepped, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Harry stops his administrations before continuing with more force. His tongue pushing and effortlessly passing the blonde entrance confirming that Draco had been playing with himself, the thought impulses him to push his tongue as far as he can. His face is buried between two reddening cheeks, that he continues smacking, only being encouraged by all the noises that come out of Draco’s mouth and his legs quivering as he continues to lick and suck.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Harry leans back to appreciate what a complete mess he made of Draco. The blonde looks beautifully fucked, his back arched and slick from his sweat, knees shaking and at the brink of giving up, his arse red from the constant smacking, his prick painfully red had escaped from the lace confinement and his face, that face made Harry’s own knees start trembling, still half buried in the pillow with a delectable blush in his cheeks and eyes full with unshed tears. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, all the time Harry had lost fighting the man, when he could have been slowly taking Draco apart, well the only thing he could do now was ensure that he could do this again.</p><p> </p><p>With almost sorrow he slowly start to lowers the knickers </p><p> </p><p>“Potter, I-I swear if you dont fuck me ri-right ah” a moan escape Draco when he felt two thick fingers entering him.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, Draco. Don't make me stop just to smack your lovely arse again” Harry taunts, the moans he hears almost making him laugh out loud but the lovely sight of his fingers pumping in and out of Draco’s greedy hole is much more worthy of his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Fu-Fuck! Potter please. I-Im already prepped ju-just fuck me Merlin! please” Draco screams his hips rocking erratically against Harry’s fingers and it takes every inch of Harry self control to not start fucking Draco with every inch of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Some long breaths later Harry asks “About that Draco, I don't remember seeing you lovely fingers inside your arse. Tell me, where fucking yourself in my bed? Where are you smelling my sheet waiting for me? did you want me to interrupt you and replace your little fingers with my cock?”</p><p> </p><p>All he got in response was more moans when added a third finger inside the blond. </p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, Harry. I-I'm sure we can discuss tha-that later,”Draco cried, slowly rising and releasing the sheet from his tight hold, without warning he reached and grabbed Harry’s cock with a tight hold and a debauched smile. “No-Now I need you to fuck me”</p><p> </p><p>And who was Harry to refuse that kind of proposal, between the blowjob and rimming they were both slick enough and Harry's patience was not infinite. Harry slapped Draco’s hand away from his cock and pushed the blonde head into the pillows again, before returning his attention to the red arse in front of him smacking the right cheek when he heard a mocking laugh muffled by the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop getting cheeky, Malfoy” Harry whispers slowly filling Draco’s hole, one rough hand wrapped around a pale wrist and pinning it against Draco’s arching back while the other is firmly grabbing the pale hips preventing the other man from moving and occasionally spanking the blond’s bottom, drawing moans and screaming with each slap.</p><p> </p><p>Draco feels like he's splitting by half but his body is still burning with desire, Harry’s hands have him completely immobilized and every whine that come out of his mouth is admonished by a slap in his arse, so he swallows his pride and propping himself with his elbow he faces Harry and hopes he looks as desperate as he feels.</p><p> </p><p>“Mo-Move, Harry. Please, I've been wanting this since Christmas. Please just fuck me”</p><p> </p><p>Harry groans at the sight of the boy who made his life hell in school now desperate enough to beg him to fuck him, the though of Draco fucking himself during the whole Holiday thinking about him is almost enough to push him around the brink. But a part of him reminds him that if he doesn't completely wreck Draco this might be the last night he feels the blond clenching agonizingly around him, so either way  Harry won't allow this night to be anything less than memorable for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry drags his hips back before slamming back in and repeats the slowly but brutal pace letting his chest fall until he can feel Draco’s back against him. He lets Draco’s wrist go and while depositing soft kisses in his collarbone, Harry maneuvers Draco until he has both his wrist in his hand in a thigh hold above his head while his other hand is playing with the blond’s pink nipple above his bralette.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been wondering why are you wearing this” Harry asks huskily between thrusts whilst he nibbles Draco’s earlobe making him face him. </p><p> </p><p>Draco looks completely drunk in lust and whimpers escape from his mouth with every thrust even if the blond seemed to be painfully biting his lower lip to prevent it. “I… My-oh god...my nipples are-ah”</p><p> </p><p>The sight of Draco, the master of the poker face, not being able to pull himself together to finish a sentence, urges Harry to pick up his pace. But the cries from Draco, when Harry’s hand starts pinching the pink nubs, doesn't escape him.</p><p> </p><p>“They are sensitive, aren't they Draco.” it's more of a statement than a question then he let gos the pale wrists now rededding from his hold, and now both hands are rubbing and pinching Draco’s nipples, drawing cries and moans out of the pink lips. ”I bet you play with them every night, don't you”</p><p> </p><p>Harry groans when Draco’s lips capture his own feeling every noise that escapes the blonde in his own mouth. The way Draco’s hips start to match his own thrusts made Harry realize Draco is accustomed enough to take everything Harry is about to give him, so he lets go of Draco's pink nubs and breaks the kiss smirking at the needy whines he hears.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s hand go to Draco’s hips as he pumps his own hips with more fervency, experimentally Harry test every angle until he found the bundle of nerves inside Draco that was almost too much for the blond,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Merlin” tears of pleasure are rolling down his face and he has given up on trying to smother his sounds. “Yes...Harry. Im-Im so close, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally Harry let go, he sets a brutal place plunging his cock into Draco’s tight hole with all his might. Harry fucks him with his sight firmly in Draco’s face taking pleasure in the sound and expression the blond made. The way Draco eyes are firmly shut completely lost in all the pleasure he's feeling made Harry roam his cock as deep as he could a few times chasing the pleasure of Draco’s walls tightening around him almost devouring him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco comes with a cry, walls clenching even more if possible around Harry’s cock, while the blonde completely melts in Harry’s hold. Draco’s knees had long given up and the only thing holding him now was Harry’s tight grip on him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry is close now, his cock is being strangled by Draco, who's crying and moaning from the oversensitivity of being fucked throught his orgasm, everything is too much for Harry. </p><p> </p><p>So with abandon Harry chases his own pleasure plowing into Draco’s tight spasming channel, his own knees trembling with effort to keep himself up before falling over Draco, hips stuttering in their pace as he buries himself and deposit his load deep into Draco’s sensitive entrance. The sight of Draco’s chanel stuffed with Harry’s cock and filled with come put a smile in the brunette's face.  </p><p> </p><p>By the time his orgasm fade Harry, while keeping himself buried in the blond, maneuvers both of them until he's no longer crushing the blond and now is spooning him slowly tracing Draco’s stomach, painted with the blond’s come, when he teasingly strokes one of Draco’s nipple over the lace, he feels other hand smacking him.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your hands to yourself if you don't want to lose them” the blonde said without giving his partner a glance</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled but still started kissing the marks he had left in Draco’s back in a form of apology. “Sorry, couldn't help myself. You look amazing in lace.” he said before continue peppering kisses over the strip of lace still hanging from the pale shoulder</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked over his shoulder with a teasing smirk, “Are you telling me, that our hero has a thing for lace lingerie? Should I lend you mine after this, Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>A bite in his shoulder and slap in his sensitive arse were the immediate response he got. One would think he would have learned from how red his bottom might look, but the slap had stimulated his overused hole and Draco could feel the come inside him, around Harry’s cock, which was still firmly deep inside him. There’s no way Draco could have contained the moan.</p><p> </p><p>Which of course, only fed Harry’s amusement. “I don't have a thing for lingerie, Draco. I have a thing for you in lingerie” and that comment had no right to be as arousing as it was.</p><p> </p><p>They had just finished cumming and Harry seemed to be already working him up for the next round, he could feel Harry’s cock still inside him and Draco’s own prick twitching showing interest. Draco couldn't believe this was the same man that had been ignoring his advances and his existence for a whole week.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, Potter couldn't get his cock wet during the Holiday so now he's looking for any warm hole” the bitterness Draco felt escaped between the words while he tried to bury his face in the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise Harry’s hand gripped his jaw and forced him to face the raging expression he provoked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't insult me. You better than anyone should know I couldn't even look at someone without the world thinking I leave them pregnant.” the fierceness in the green eyes started to disappear and the hand in Draco’s face started to soften its grip. “Our night together was my first time, Draco. Don't think that I'm here for any other reason than the fact that you are the single most hottest thing I have seen and I have dreamed of this since you left me that night. ”</p><p> </p><p>Draco couldn't help himself when he gripped Harry’s tame of black hair and pulled him closer to  kiss his lips again, this time softer and slower showing the longing they had endured for the past weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Implied but Harry’s declaration and lightheaded for the make-out Draco made his own revelations. “It was my first time, too. Purebllods are not really encouraged to have sex outside marriage, I never was tempeted but since that night...in the room I... ”</p><p> </p><p>Encouraging kisses started peppering from his ear to his shoulder. “Tell me, Draco. Did you touch yourself?” Harry asked against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt mortified but the obvious desire that dripped from Harry’s voice was enough to make him shyly nod evading those profound green-eyes but the husky laugh against his neck made him tremble.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you never answered my question” An embarrassing whine filled of confusion escaped Draco, “Did you fuck yourself with your fingers in my bed?” </p><p> </p><p>Draco could feel how Harry’s length was slowly growing inside his hole, still full of come that was threatening to start dripping out of it because of the way the brunette was lazily rolling his hips and rubbing his bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“I- No, I… I came here after- after the lounge, I-I…” explanations were lost in moans when Harry started to bite his neck marking it as his.</p><p> </p><p>The implications of Draco’s words were almost too much for Harry, but he needed confirmation, “You were already prepped when you met me in the lounge, weren't you? I didn't see you during dinner, that's what you were doing? playing with yourself? Fuck, have you been wearing this lingerie since then, too Draco?. You can tell me, prince. I won't make fun of you”</p><p> </p><p>Draco was squirming under Harry’s words and slow movements, he never stood a chance. “All-All day. I- The lingerie, it made me- ah feel pretty.” he managed to respond under the sighs.</p><p> </p><p>The answer made Harry lose control of himself for a moment, snapping his hips against Draco’s drawing moans from both of them. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of Draco Malfoy using lingerie under his, always impeccable, robes and even better, getting off with it, It was almost overwhelming for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. You are, Draco. You’re so fucking pretty. Do you have more of this? tell me do you wear pretty knickers daily or is this just for me?” he asked, grabbing the discarded panties and hanging them in front of Draco, before leaving them in one of the bed posts.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I have more pairs. Bu-But this is the-oh first time I used them, the-the whole day.” Draco was struggling keeping his head clear with the combination of Harry’s hips rolling against him while his cock was steadily growing inside him and brushing his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“You might want to start forgetting your old underwear then”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s hips stopped their movement and started backing up, making Draco feel Harry’s cum now fully dripping out and a sense of emptiness inside him. The unwanted feeling didn't lasted long because soon enough he was in his back an Harry’s body was again deep inside of him, while his hand ripped away his bralette and started attacking his abused nipples along with his mouth, biting, sucking and pinching until Draco was again a incoherent mess of moans and whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows when I get the impulse of fucking you? So even when I steal you from a class, to suck you off in my office, I can get to see you in your pretty knickers.” he said against the pale chest.</p><p> </p><p>It took an embarrassing long time for Draco to process Harry’s words, the man was implicating this affair would last enough for them to have several escapades during classes. Not only that but the thought of having sex in Harry’s office, shouldnt have been as hot as Draco found it. </p><p> </p><p>Draco had only counted in Harry being agreeable to repeat their performance in the bedroom every week or so, when the stress would accumulate, the blonde had not dared to hope the other man would actually find him desirable enough to have him as more than a reliever of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing the blonde mind wasn't in the moment Harry growled and bit the blonde’s shoulder drawing his attention and a moan. “Stop overthinking it, Draco. I want you and I plan to have you under me until you are either fed up with me or no longer able to keep up with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry could see his words achieved their task when Draco’s grey eyes glared at the challenge. The blonde expression turned into a sly smirk before Harry felt the previously trembling legs trapping his hips and pushing his cock further inside the man, the brunette felt lightheaded and forced himself to not cum in the spot. </p><p> </p><p>Draco taking advantage of the loss of control of the other man switched the positions and with a firm hold of Harry’s hips, he rolled them until Harry was the one laid in his back and Draco was straddling him looking down on him with a look of superiority even though he still looked completely ravished.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's see who’s not going to keep up with who, Potter.” with the smirk still firmly in his face Draco started to roll his hips, slowly rolling back and forth while clenching his arse massaging the length inside him, savoring the expressions that passed in Harry's face as well as the firm hold the man had in his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Not backing up from the challenge, green eyes light up with intensity, maintaining the eye contact Harry moved his hands to Draco’s hips slowly caressing the skin before, without warning, slamming his hips upwards with all his force. “I’ll accept the challenge, Malfoy”</p><p> </p><p>The night passed without rest for both men, they woke up next to each other when the blonde had to say goodbye to change for classes. Draco transfigurated his sheer gown into a pair of robes before giving the brunette a kiss in lips and a wink as a goodbye, throwing a piece of clothing that hit Harry in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you liked them so much, I want them cleaned by tomorrow, I'm sure you would find time to return it.” the blond said, his tone dripping laughter and lust.</p><p> </p><p>When the other man took the cloth off his eyes, Draco had already disappeared but after examine the piece of clothing Harry couldnt help to smile, the pair of knickers and a bralette, both were ripped and tainted with cum and saliva, from when Draco had used them as a gag in their last round, the lace still stink of sex but Harry hanged them both in each bed post, wondering how many pairs could he take off Draco before the blonde run out.</p><p> </p><p>During the day when Harry saw Draco talking with Slughorn, during class or simply walking through the hallways, always with his mask of pleasantry in full effect, he wondered if the night before had all been a dream but then Draco would stretch his neck and just under his collars you could see the colorful bruises in his normally pale skin, hickies.</p><p> </p><p>If that wasn't enough for Harry to secure that his mind wasn't playing games, the look Draco gave him when he asked for a word in his office, mischievous and full of wanton was enough to convince him he didn't hallucinate the last night but for security of his own mind, after Draco was almost pass out in his chair with Harry’s head between his legs, Harry took the baby blue’s knickers into his pocket before he kissed the blonde goodbye to part to his class. His smile lasted the whole day and not even the angry glares the blonde sent his way during dinner could relent him, especially not when Harry had already made his mind about how to get the bralette off the blonde later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry just wanted to spend a whole day with Draco, a beautful man he had the pleasure to call friend and also a man who let Harry have his wicked way with his body. But Harry sees and does something he shouldnt have, and now he is presented with a very real threat to his relationship Draco.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With their new relationship established, both Harry and Draco started to use any kind of occasion to get the rise of the other, that was not anything new so it didn't attract the attention of the professors or students. But the two mens knew the true change in these new fights, it all was an act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started with a sassy comment, a cruel smirk, a push or even a jinx, it escalated to a battle of wits and ended in a bedroom only illuminated by the candles, where two men gave themselves to a burning passion that had existed longer than they could admit to themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that bedroom Draco let himself be taken care of, he let another man kiss him softly and touch him roughly, without a trace of doubt he let Harry Potter and his beautiful green eyes in himself and ignored the way his heart accelerated when Harry pulled him closer in their afterglow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew he had never had any control in his life but in that bedroom with Draco so beautifully ravished, he took the reins, he set the pace and the stunning blond man under him, who with a single look could bring anyone to his knees, let him. He just had to ignore the way his whole body trembled when Draco gave him that blushing coy smile when the parted ways for their respective classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them ever had a relationship before, they couldn't understand where a sexual relationship ended and a romantic one started. They only knew how their bodies felt, what their hearts wanted or felt wasnt of importance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nothing was that simple in life, less even in Harry’s life. It started as a simple comment that Harry catched in one of their encounters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning to move any time soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked “I don't think so, I'm enjoying the view.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what a view was, Draco was standing in front of the bed, nude and sporting all the new hickies and bite marks that made Harry’s chest filled with pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco, however, was not amused. “I look like I'm sick. Potter you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself.” he said with a sneer before turning and started looking in his closet for new clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry simply laughed before his gaze lowered to Draco’s hips, it had been almost 2 months since they started their affair and Harry was still far from being bored of the blonde’s body. The brunette made his mind and got out of bed not making any move to get dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was bent over looking for new underwear, smirking to himself knowing that Harry’s gaze was in his backside. In their time together, Draco had been showering in Harry’s gazes and compliments, his confidence had grown enough to start propositioning Harry without a month of courage-gathering with fear of rejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two familiar hands settled in his hips pulled him from his thoughts and made him stand straight leaning in the warm chest against his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If my memory doesn't fail me, you were the one who dragged me to your room in that sinful dress last night and then woke me up with a lovely mouth around my cock.” Harry whispered against his ear </span>
  <span>before peppering his neck with chaste kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not a dress, Potter. It's a gown.” he softly protested but made no move to get away from the warm body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is I love it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how many times they fell in bed together, Draco was just as weak against Harry’s kisses as their first time together. Draco’s body shivered when he felt Harry’s twitching cock nested between his arse cheeks while Harry's rough hands that traveled all the way from his thighs to his chest giving only teasing touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Draco. It's  Hogsmeade weekend, I cleared all my schedule and I asked Slughorn if I could borrow his little helper for the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco huffed, “Of course, the old fool would give you his kidneys if you asked.” it was true, Harry had stolen Draco several times from the professor arguing that he needed him as a dueling partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The point is, we have the whole day just for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had never been so excited for the Hogsmeade weekend since he was a 1st year. It was a very rare occasion when he had Draco for more than just hours, their longest encounters were in the night but with their unpredictable schedule they were never sure when they could meet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Harry had finished all his tasks a day before, Hermione would be so proud, if it wasn't for the fact he had done all of it for the opportunity to spend the whole day between Draco’s legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as always, Draco planned to make it difficult for him. “Well then, I'm going to take a bath” he said squirming in Harry’s grip until he escaped and without a care entered his bathroom leaving Harry alone, his body missing the other’s warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry simply rolled his eyes at the other antics, then letting his eyes wander around the room. Most of their encounters were in Harry’s room, since Draco’s was in the dungeons, but when they end up in Draco’s, Harry would usually have to leave as soon as he wakes up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But last night, when Harry had been finishing his patrol, he had found Draco awake in the middle of the hallway as if waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ensemble Draco had been wearing, made Harry feel lightheaded when all his blood went to his groin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond was wearing a short pale pink dress, that let Harry see all that there was to see of him, as if they were the only ones in the place. Harry had never walked so fast in his life as he had to get to the blond, he had pressed the man against the nearest wall before attacking his mouth forgetting they were in the open. With only the light of a Lumos in Harry’s wand, Draco had lifted even more his short dress flashing his pastel pink knickers to Harry before running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until the morning that Harry had realized they ended up in Draco’s room, between chasing Draco and making out every time he reached him the only thought that passed was how Draco looked a a beautiful kind of fairy with his fair hair and white skin flaunting in a dress with a playful smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory broke a smile out of Harry, the blond always knew how to get the rise out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, he was pulled from his memories by a familiar voice coming from the bathroom. His body instinct moved following the voice as it was a siren’s song, and the picture that welcomed him </span>
  <span>was nothing short of the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the bath, overflowing with bubbles, Draco called again. ”Harry, would you be so kind to pass me the potion in my nightstand, my hair is too delicate to wash it with store-bought rubbish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Draco to use a pompous vocabulary while playing with bubbles and still manage to insult someone. Harry would have berated him if it wasn't for the shiny leg that emerged from the bubbles, and Harry was honest enough with himself to admit that he might have a thing for Draco’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco, a bloody tease, seemed to enjoy the attention by the way he ellevate his leg until his knee touched his forehead, showing off his flexibility, which was also a thing for Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette seemed to wake from his daydream after hearing the giggles from the blonde and giving a pointed glare he went in search of the potion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Draco said, Harry found the potion in the nightstand but his sight travelled to the papers under it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest son,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since you don't have the decorum to at least share with me your opinion about the prospects I showed you during the Christmas break, I took the liberty of making a list of the most promising in hopes you accept to organize some outings with them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't fret my son the meetings will be in the Manor gardens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And before you start moaning about being “stuck” with unwanted and strange people, I also asked Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini to accompany you to the outings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco, I love you with all my heart and because of that I want you to be happy so please give them an opportunity, I genuinely think that some of them are worth a try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My personal pick would be Ms. Greengrass or Mr. Nott, I know you were never close to them in school but both had shown genuine interest in your well-being in their letters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nonetheless, I send the names of all the prospects, I expect a detailed letter by the end of them of the month with at least five names and dates of the respective outings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Mother, Narcissa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes fell to the parchment under the letter where he could see the long list of names, some of them he recognized from school, some from the news and some were obviously foreign. There had to be at least 30 or more names in the piece of parchment and Harry couldn't even decide how to feel about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa obviously didn't know about Draco and Harry’s arrangement and was trying to push Draco into a relationship with any of these “prospects”, unknown that Draco was already in a relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because that was what they had, right?, Harry asked himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sexual relationship but a relationship nonetheless, but was that enough to stop Draco from looking for a proper one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of Draco ending his arrangement with Harry to go off with a faceless person, leaving Harry behind as he didn't need him anymore, raised many emotions from the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s magic was starting to act up in regard to his conflicted feelings and without meaning, the parchments caught fire in Harry’s hand making him drop them into the stone ground where he stopped himself from using his wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he watched as the fire consumed both the letter and list and assured himself that Draco would simply assume he lost them or forget about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the potion and flicking his wand, making the ashes disappear, he made his way to the bathroom, where he stopped in the door frame admiring the pale figure entertaining himself with his bubble bath before gracing Harry with a lust-filled glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took long enough, Potter. So are you going to join me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled and made his way to Draco, enjoying the way Draco stood up to welcome him with a kiss before slowly pulling him into the warm water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part Harry knew that what he had done was wrong but how wrong could it be if it secured Draco like this, between his arms and aching for Harry’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between kisses and wandering hands Harry focused on a single thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is mine, I deserve this and I’ll do anything to keep him by my side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Make right by you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry had a difficult time after the war, but how challenging it was? and who was by his side when he could no longer hold himself?</p><p>Disclaimer: Panic Attacks, PTSD and possibly possessiveness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the war Harry had very few things he could call his own and even less people. He had lived the first months locked in the Grimmauld Place, crying the dead and pitying the living.</p><p> </p><p>For a while all he could do was found another cause worth fighting for. </p><p> </p><p>His life had been defined by the war and Voldemort, so many people died for him and what he represented.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody knew he had been born to defeat Voldemort, to finally end the war that Grindelwald and Dumbledore had started.</p><p> </p><p>But nobody told him what was next.</p><p> </p><p>So he keep fighting</p><p> </p><p>He only left his home to speak in the tribunals, trying to make right by the people who were next to him and assure that those who hurt them wouldn't see the light in a long time. </p><p> </p><p>His faith in the government was non-existent but Harry knew that was Hermione’s fight.</p><p> </p><p>It was finally, after the Malfoys tribunal, that he broke down.</p><p> </p><p>He had spoken up for both Narcissa and Draco, saving them for the kiss or a life-sentence in Azkaban. He could still remember how surprised the entire court had been when he had stood up to speak in their defence. </p><p> </p><p>Harry had to offer his memories and subject himself to the Verisaterum, to prove that the Malfoys had indeed saved his life. Both Narcissa and Draco had lied for him to a monster who was very capable of killing them without blinking.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't stop defending them until his voice had faltered from shouting to the court. In the end, Lucius was thrown in Azkaban after confessing in exchange of freedom for his family, and Narcissa and Malfoy had been set free with a parole and ridiculous fine for “war reparations”.</p><p> </p><p>The fine had included Malfoy's Manor and Harry, a bleeding heart as always, had helped the Malfoys to pick their personal belongings.</p><p> </p><p>He never thought a place could hold so much power on him.</p><p> </p><p>It happened again, only a couple steps inside the Manor, it had happened so many times that Harry could feel it before it happened.</p><p> </p><p>The panics settling in his body, the thighness in his chest making him fight for every breath gasping and panting as if his lungs had forgotten how to breathe, his eyes overflowing with tears he had shed so many times before. His mind reliving all the pain of the war, and his body trembling and sobbing trying to protect themselves from the danger that had already been defeated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The war is over</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But the thing is that no matter how many times Harry repeats it, this keeps happening.</p><p> </p><p>His mind is screaming shouting the names of the dead, <em>Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Colin,</em> the list never ends neither does the screams, they are so loud Harry wants to cover his ears but his hands don't respond to him anymore. His whole body revels against him, shaking indecisive of bracing for the pain or attacking others, Harry fights for control every time but he nevers wins, he falls prey from his own body.</p><p> </p><p>He falls down to his knees pushed by an invincible force, his hands are thrown over his head, uncoordinated elbows knocking each other, his heart pumping as loud as the screams, who's screamin? Is he screaming? Is his mind screaming? Are the dead ones screaming?</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't matter because Harry feels like he might be dying and he doesn't wanna fight it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s alone, it's dark, it's empty and cold, so cold. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s freezing, he cant feel his fingers, where is he? Is he dead? Again? Is he sleeping? Is there a difference?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does it really matter? The war is over, he's no longer necessary.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He can rest now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then he feels the heat, a warm that travels from his chest, passing from his arms and legs until his whole body is flushed.</p><p> </p><p>He feels how his body stops trembling, the screams are now whispers, but he refuses to open his eyes, he wants to stay where he is, he doesn't want to wake up, he can't remember the last time he felt so weightless, so at peace, so calm.</p><p> </p><p>A pressure settles in his shoulder and it all comes crashing down on him.</p><p> </p><p>His wand is out and pointing before he can stop it, his body is awake and unceremoniously scrambling away from the danger and, finally, his eyes open up to see his “attacker”.</p><p> </p><p>But there's no attacker, there's no danger, there's only Draco and his mother looking concerned and troubled, maybe because Harry is still pointing his wand when neither of them even had a wand.</p><p> </p><p>Panics start to settle again when his hands refuse to let go of the wand from his tight hold and his eyes start to shut down trying to stop the overcoming tears from falling again.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter... Harry, look at me.” Malfoy's unusually soft voice makes his eyes travel from his hand to a pair of silver eyes. When did he get so close, Harry wonders, he can feel Draco’s breath against his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry the war is over. You won” Malfoys says, slowly like talking to a child, the thought of being treated like a kid makes him frown but the words sink and his hand drops the wand. “Harry can you breathe? My mother thinks you're dying and I don't think this is your ideal way of passing”</p><p> </p><p>A hysterical laugh makes its way out of Harry's mouth when he forces his lungs to breathe in and out. It's slow but his body is still uncooperative, he focuses on Malfoys calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Potter. I don't want to explain to Granger and the Weasley Clan how you knock yourself out in my ex-Manor. Besides, you offered yourself to help us, and let me tell you the trunks aren't gonna move themselves out. My robes are of a high quality, you can't expect me to run around in rags like you do, which leads me, aren't you rich Potter why in Merlins good name are you looking like an alley cat?”</p><p> </p><p>The rambling of Malfoys posh voice ground him, lulls him into serenity. The warmth of Malfoy’s body along with the heat of the fireplace, which had been what warmed before, are enough for Harry to remember he's not dying or in danger, the war is over and he's safe and in control.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that his nemesis is next to him, throwing snark and whining about meaningless things, assures him, the only way Malfoy would be so chummy with him would be if the war had ended. </p><p> </p><p>It's slow but Harry regains control of his body, extends his arms, flexes his fingers and holds Malfoys robes to aid him when he stands up. </p><p> </p><p>His body feels unknown to him. He had never felt such panic and fear before, all his previous experiences paled in comparison. In the Grimmauld Place when he was alone, he wasn't sure what they were or how long they lasted but never had anything to ground him, to reassure him that he was no longer at war, sometimes he had spends days wondering if he had dreamed the Battle of Hogwarts or the trials, he had never reached out for his friends not wanting to cause disturbance when they had their own pains.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop whining Malfoy and start packing, I'm sure the aurors will come soon and I don't think they would consider your velvet robes as “vital to retrieve”.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde gives him an once-over before leaving the room, nose held high and robes dramatically flaunting. The familiarity of the dramatic exit leaves a smirk in Harry’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa, however, does not leave, instead she watches with such intensity that Harry has to turn his gaze to the flames in the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Mr Potter, they say the only innocents in the war are the children, paying the sins of the fathers. But I think the children are the ones who blamed themselves the most. I saw my Draco break down every night after Lucius brought that monster into our house. The same house our son had grown up had turned into a nightmare, the screams and the smell of death were around every corner. The first time he crucio Draco I almost lost it, Lucius had to stop me because I was already lifting my wand, in the end he petrified us both and made me watch how they tortured my son until they almost killed him. I always thought this house was so big that you could get lost, but with him inside of it, it felt like we were all trapped in the same room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry you had to go through that” he says, because what else can Harry say to her.</p><p> </p><p>“What I'm trying to tell you Mr. Potter, is that the war can ruin so many things. It's very easy to get lost in the memories and sometimes you would feel like you are still at war but that's why you need to anchor yourself. If it wasn't for Draco I would be in St. Mungos, now everytime i feel like slipping into madness I look at him, safe and sound, next to me and I know that it really is over.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry has never seen Mrs. Malfoy so vulnerable as she was in that moment, eyes filled with unshed tears and a pained smile in her normally neutral face. He's hit with the knowledge that what he's feeling isn't going to disappear, he's going to have to wake up everyday and assure himself that it's really over and it will be a cold day in hell when he genuinely believes it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think you would lend me your son, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm afraid your going to look for your own anchor Mr. Potter, besides I think you would give him back in less than a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never knew I would be thankful for hearing him complaining about trivial things”</p><p> </p><p>“My son loves complaining, Mr. Potter, his favorite topic by far is you. Oh, he would drive Lucius crazy when he came back from Hogwarts. “Father, you would never believe what Potter did now”, “Father, did you know that Potter said that” and “everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick”, oh I was more than happy to let Lucius pick him up so he could wear him down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother! What are you telling Potter?!”</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy’s familiar screech filled the room and Harry would die before confessing how much he had missed Malfoy’s shrill screams. The blond was red of the face looking at his mother with an expression of complete betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The war was over</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That day was the first day, Harry didn't feel cold, a warmth had settled in his chest watching Malfoy and his mother discuss trivial things like there's nothing more important, and there wasn't, they had each other and that's enough for them. Harry went to sleep having made his peace with the Malfoys.</p><p> </p><p>And the next morning he was ready to start healing.</p><p> </p><p>It would take him months before starting to feel like he was in control of his own body, he still hadn't found an anchor but he settled for the company of his friends and now Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Harry would, now, wake up feeling a warm body next to him, assuring him that he didn't need to fight no longer, he could just lost himself between kisses and laughter with the beautiful man curled in his chest and nothing could stop him, there were no monster or wars in his door only a beautiful Draco waiting for him in the nights.</p><p> </p><p>There were still bad days, when the cold became too much to bear, those rare nights where he was alone, he would curl and wrap himself while he trembled and cried until he knocked himself out and tried to start the day again.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew, he wasn't the only one, he saw how the older years would jump from loud noises and hide before remembering that no one was coming for them, he saw Neville evade the dungeons everyday because it made him remember the cellars in the Manor and the Carrows, he even saw McGonahall refusing to step a foot in the Headmasters office until it was completely renovated.</p><p> </p><p>“The people who sat in that chair became mad with power, they treated everyone like pawns, ignoring the pain they left when they finished their moves and I refuse to have anything in common with them.” she said with a pain-filled look in her face.</p><p> </p><p>And he saw Draco, so used to living in lies that he could fool almost everyone, but Harry had known Draco since he was eleven and he was too familiar with the mask the others used. And the fresh memory of Draco’s terrified face, when some first years had lit some fireworks, in the middle of the Great Hall, the red and green lights had been too much.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was convinced the only reason he had not succumbed to his own panic, like so many others, was because he had never seen Draco so scared after the war. The blonde had fallen backwards from his seat and had casted a wordlessly Protego around him, Harry couldn't have stopped himself from going to him even if he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He had picked the blonde and left the Hall without a word, his only focus had been the shivering blonde in his arms, still catactonic from fear but sobered enough to recognize Harry as someone safe. In the security of Draco’s bedroom, Harry saw the other fall into pieces, crying and sobbing in his arms when all Harry could do was being next to him and repeat assurances in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had never felt so useless, after that he refused to let Draco dismiss the incident as if nothing had happened. He had forced Draco to cuddle with him under the covers, ignoring the attempts of doing something more. </p><p> </p><p>They spend the entire day talking about the war, the horrors of it, the pain of the dead, the guilt of the survivors and how difficult it was to fake your own lucidness for others.<br/>It didn't fix anything but it helped them both to see each other in a different light.</p><p> </p><p>Draco knew how the cold Harry had felt when he had died so he held him close in every chance he had and Harry knew how trapped and alone Draco had felt in his own house so made sure to touch him every time he saw him, reminding him he was with him and Harry wasn't planning on leaving him alone any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Harry was planning to make right by Draco and, Narcissa had another thing coming if she thought he would give up the blonde without a fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Treacle Tart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's insecurities only grow with the arrival Summer Holidays but he refuses to tell Draco about. Harry can only hope his story with Draco doesnt end here.</p><p>----------------</p><p>So this is a mess and I hate it but my classes are starting next week and I decided to binge all Criminal Minds in 2 weeks (which I did thank you) and insiration is a bitch so sorry yall have to deal with me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The arrival of the Summer Holidays had never been so dreaded for Harry. The everlasting bittersweet that Mrs. Malfoy’s letter had left in Harry’s mouth along with the constant fear of losing Draco had made the brunette slowly start to lose his mind once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter had woken up some of the darker voices in Harry’s head. The fear of losing Draco was always present in his mind, making him wonder if each moment with the blonde would be the last one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Draco would break things up as soon as he secured a match with someone else, leaving Harry alone to pick up the pieces of their relationship. And, Harry wondered, could it really be called a relationship? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted his gaze to the sleeping man in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had never discussed the status of their relationship besides the first night. They talked, sure, but never about labels, they like each other but does the appealing extend beyond a sexual attraction. Was Draco attracted to him on a deeper level? Would the blonde man want a proper relationship? Would Harry, himself, be willing to have one if it meant Draco would still be by his side? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco, who was resting in Harry’s chest, looked up noticing the lost look in the face of his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, if you keep getting lost in your weird thoughts I will take my underwear to my room, don't think I can’t see past your pathetic glamour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at the empty threat,forgettin for a moment the fears that flew by his head. He could see how flattered the blonde had been when he found his lost underwear hoarded in Harry’s bed posts </span>
  <span>as prizes or trophies from a conquest. Draco was obviously ecstatic that Harry considered his undergarments a prized possessions enough to steal and bluntly display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want them back, I guess I can keep the tattered ones but I'm gonna miss the black pair, you looked quite exquisite in them” the brunette voiced his opinion against the other’s ear, his tone dripping desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco simply blushed and looked away. “I didn't know you keep the ripped ones”, he whispered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I throw any of them away when they bring me so many pleasant memories? I even keep the briefs you used when I sucked you off in the Potions classroom, and I have to admit I finally have a </span>
  <span>good memory of the place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You giant tosser. I have been looking for them for weeks, I can't believe you keep them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew, I mean I have been stealing your underwear since the start of the term, not only the panties and bralettes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde was looking at him in a completely blank state, which Harry himself found confusing. Harry had made a clear point that he wanted Draco regardless of the underwear or gowns, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the shocked blonde still at top of him, Harry tried to bring his face as close to him as possible with his hands firmly in Draco’s waist slowly rubbing calming circles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco, I thought you knew. I want you. I don't care for what you wear. Well that's a lie, I really enjoy your lacy underwear as well as your lovely gowns, which i'm pretty sure you also enjoy ” he amended at the reproaching look in Draco’s face who adopted a lovely shade of pink at the innuendos, “But it not what I want, I mean. I do want them but it's like a side piece. I mean...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco you're like treacle tart,” Harry cringed at the almost offended expression he received but he continued, “and your clothes are the clotted cream. I love them both but I wouldn't really enjoy the cream without the tart. I mean I want the tart, the cream is just a plus. What I'm trying to say is, Draco I want you with or without cream on top”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe I'm attracted to you Potter. ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I would have been offensive if it wasn't for the beautiful laughter that escaped Draco’s lips. It didn't matter how much time they spent together, Harry would always melt when he saw Draco like this; so free of worries, so ethereal-looking, naked and still resting in Harry’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're beautiful, Draco.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't tell me thing I already know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know you make me crazy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure were thinking about the same kind of crazy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Harry laughed, Draco loved to compare their old dynamics just to point out how much of a prats </span><span>t</span>hey used to be. “You always drive me a little bit crazy, Draco, but I like this kind better than the one where we  hex each other every day” he said, depositing a soft kiss in the pouting lips of the other man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, now we fuck each other everyday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? You, Draco Malfoy, have made me an addict.” Harry joked, giving kisses between words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so it's my fault? Pray tell, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave me your body, Draco. You should know i'm a very selfish man.” he said slowly, turning their bodies and  leaving Draco under him while continuing to kiss the pink lips before turning his attention to the pale neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm Harry Potter a selfish man, who could have thought so?” Draco hummed, closed eyed enjoying the feeling of Harry’s mouth marking every inch of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but with you” Harry stopped his ministrations to capture Draco’s lips with his own. ”With you Draco, I could pass my life between your legs and I would still want more of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flushed, shy look in Draco’s face made Harry lose all the air but he still sank down for another kiss, leaving the other man breathless and even more flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I dont think youre gonna survive the Holidays Harry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette went still, Draco hadn't mentioned the holidays before, and that had only fed Harry’s fear of losing him. Was Draco implying that this would be the last time Harry would have him? Had Narcissa sent him another letter? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice filled with concern distracts him from his thoughts “Harry? Are you okay? You know I'm joking right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are?” and the pain in Harry’s voice </span>
  <span>surprised them both, making them flinch before Draco’s hands cupped both sides of Harry’s face forcing him to face a pair of bright silver eyes filled with sorrow but also determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I didn't spend all Christmas Holidays listening to Pansy and Blasie’s classes of seduction, just to have five or so months with you. So, unless, you're bored of this you better expect me in your bed when I visit”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The authority in Draco's voice leaves no doubt in Harry’s mind and a fool smile in his face. Draco was not done with him and the worries about Narcissa’s letter could wait, but another thing catched his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friends know about us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like it bothered Harry that Parkinson and Zabini knew, if anything, he actually liked it because it made their relationship feel more real than a secret. But, Harry didn't know them other than being against him in the war, he hadn't had a heart-to-heart with them like he had with Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing Harry’s fears Draco spoke “They won't say anything, they know if they tried to sell the story I could lose everything. Besides, they were too happy for me to show interest in something, to try to ruin it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you trust them then I don't mind that they know. But...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one gave you the panties? I think I'm going to send them a gift” Draco laughed before pulling him into another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that conversation, Harry’s nerves of Draco breaking their relationship subdued and, even if Narcissa’s letter was continuing to worm its way into his mind, the exam week was busy enough to let Harry’s personal life be forgotten for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until they were in the Hogwarts Express returning to London that Harry could finally talk to the blond in private, because while Draco was still only an apprentice, Slughorn had shared half of his own tasks with the blond. That meant every meeting the two lovers had been short of words which frustrated Harry even if the memory of Draco riding him until they both passed out of exhaustion, still made Harry blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a more healthy way of getting rid of the stress than bottling up, Harry thought looking through the window waiting for Draco to finish talking with Slughorn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to wait long before a flow of robes entered his cabin, locking it and closing the curtains before settling on top of Harry’s lap, straddling him and pulling him into a desperate kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I'm complaining but may I ask what brought this up?” Harry asked, trying to recover his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had every professor bossing me around for almost two weeks, let me enjoy my freedom.” Draco whined</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you're the only adult who didn't need to make and check tests can you blame us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I had to help Sprout and I swear that Fanged Geranium tried to eat me! She has Longbottom, why did they call me to do their dirty work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neville has his own classes to plan,besides you didn't mind helping me, did you? ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco kissed the pout in Harry’s lips “No, I didn't mind helping you. I missed throwing hexes to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes but started another kiss, this one longer and more intense, only stopping to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know” Harry whispered against the red lips, “We have some time until we get to London and I always wondered how strong were the Quieting Charms in the compartments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am always happy to help Professor Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As always, the time flew by in the Hogwarts Express, and soon enough Harry found himself in the position he had been dreading every since that fateful night with Draco. They both had been fixing themselves up at the slowest pace they could, trying to somehow extend every second they spend together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were both in front of the door of their compartment, they didn't know how long it would be until they could see each other, much less be with each other. Harry lets himself take Draco’s hand and gaze into his soft silver eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“12 Grimmauld Place” the brunette blurted out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled sadly and said “I can't tell you mine, it has a Fidelius Charm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned, he understood more than anyone what it was like to be hated by the public, but he still didn't like not knowing where the blonde stayed, especially after spending almost five months under the same roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop frowning, it'll give you wrinkles.” the blonde said smoothing out the frown with his hand. “My owl can wait with you for a response. Persephone is very patient but she will bite you if you don't pet her before taking the letter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she's as spoiled as you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pouted but continued to caress Harry’s face, while Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft touch, before reaching for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the train and walking into King’s Cross Station felt like sleepwalking. Harry could still feel the warmth of Draco’ body against him, his cheek still tingling from the touch and his mind repeating his moments with Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone with his suitcase in the middle of the sea of students and parents, Harry found himself lost in his  memories once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orphan is a word that had defined Harry’s life, like his scar, it felt like it was tattooed in his forehead. Something everyone could see and judge but never brought out to him, something that was always whispered but never spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood is thicker than water, he had heard someone say, but what does that mean to an orphan, that no matter what he would never be the first in someone’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had lived most of his life trying to ignore this, but seeing families like the Weasleys, the Granger and even the Malfoys. Well, Harry had never felt so alone than when he was in their presence, feeling like an intruder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes settled in a family near him, one of his students was playing with a baby while their parents looked at them with so much love that Harry had to close his eyes to stop the tears that were gathering up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then two voices woke him up from his insights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry? Can you hear me? Remember what the healer said? Mindful breathing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, mate? We’re in the station, the only danger is those damned pets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, the snarky and sarcastic comments broke Harry out of his episode. He hated when the attacks would try to make its way without him noticing, like his body had a mind on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forces his eyes to open and focus on his friends and not in the sea of people around him. Both Hermione and Ron looked concerned but maintained his distance in an attempt to not overwhelm him more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat refused to cooperate but his mind seemed clear enough to realize how exposed he was in his current position, it was only a matter of time for someone to approach him. And so, without overthinking it, he gave his friends a motion to follow him to a more guarded place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his eyes stumbled across a sight that made him stop dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's amazing how much a person can change depending on their company, because in all their time together, Harry had never seen the smile Draco was giving to Daphne Greengrass.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>